Trapped In Hell
by Fantooome
Summary: "Et merde, on est coincé dans ce foutu ascenseur." "Quelle déduction incroyable Sherlock, tu veux que je t'offre un su-sucre pour te féliciter ?" "Ta gueule Ambrose." "Moi aussi je t'aime !" Euh… Quoi ? Slash, Ambrollins, kayfabe presque conforme, ONE SHOT.


C'est rare pour moi d'écrire quasi à chaud sur quelque chose, mais avec toute cette rivalité Ambrollins qu'on a en ce moment (merci seigneur pour ça), je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'enfermer Dean et Seth dans un ascenseur et de voir ce qui en sortirait :) A la base ça devait être un peu plus drôle, mais vu que pendant l'écriture j'écoutais en boucle « Light of the Seven » du dernier épisode de Game of Thrones (musique que je vous conseille, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle est juste magnifique), c'est devenu assez mélancolique.

C'est légèrement basé sur le RAW de la semaine dernière (4 juillet), vu que la scène se passe le soir-même, mais c'est compréhensible même si vous ne l'avez pas vu je pense.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira )

 **Warnings :** Langage quelque peu vulgaire parfois, slash (plus ou moins implicite).

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement.

* * *

La journée de Dean Ambrose avait pourtant plutôt bien commencé.

Il s'était levé relativement tôt, à onze heures donc, puis avait enchainé entrainement, interviews et rencontres avec ses nombreux fans jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure de se rendre au stade. Ensuite, lors de RAW, il avait écrasé la tête du Miz au beau milieu du ring, ce qui était toujours quelque chose de très agréable, tant le champion Intercontinental était insupportable.

Enfin, point culminant de sa nuit, il avait pu rabattre le caquet de cet abruti de traitre en direct devant des millions de gens. Chaque fois qu'il arrivait à mettre ses mains sur Seth Rollins, de toute façon, c'était jour de fête. Et des jours de fête, Dean en vivait plein ces temps-ci.

C'était donc d'un pas plein d'allégresse –certains auraient dit qu'il se dandinait, mais Dean Ambrose n'était pas du genre à écouter les racontars- que le champion de la WWE rentra à l'hôtel où toutes les Superstars dormaient cette nuit et sauta dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment. L'air joyeux qu'il sifflotait s'interrompit brusquement quand il prit connaissance de l'identité de la personne qui était déjà installée dans l'ascenseur.

Son meilleur ennemi, le seul et unique Seth Rollins. _Eh bien, cela allait être amusant._ Dean sourit narquoisement et repris son sifflotement agaçant.

Le visage de Seth à ce moment précis était inestimable. Les lèvres pincées si fort qu'elles avaient presque disparu et les yeux sombres et orageux, il semblait en pleine bataille mentale pour savoir s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il sorte au prochain étage et finisse le reste à pied. N'importe quelle tactique pour éviter de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Dean Ambrose plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Cependant, remarqua Dean quand il appuya sur le bouton de son étage, Seth devait aller jusqu'au douzième. Avec son genou encore assez incertain –Dean avait essayé nombre de fois d'évaluer à quel point Seth était encore blessé, afin de s'en servir au maximum lors de leur prochain match, mais le ninja cachait bien ses faiblesses, à son plus grand dam-, Seth ne prendrait pas le risque de monter tout cela à pied.

Ce qui laissait au champion douze –non, désormais onze- étages pour faire sortir Seth de ses gonds. C'était toujours hilarant, et Dean avait envie de sublimer encore sa journée.

\- Sethie, comment ça va ? lança-t-il joyeusement à son Némésis.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns le regarda comme si ses yeux pouvaient l'assassiner, serra la mâchoire puis détourna la tête et s'absorba dans la contemplation des portes de l'ascenseur, comme si elles allaient miraculeusement s'ouvrir au bon étage par la seule force de sa volonté.

 _Ah mais non. Ça n'était pas drôle si Seth n'entrait pas dans le jeu et l'ignorait._

\- Qu'est ce qui va pas princesse ? Ton costume préféré est taché ? Ziggler t'a cogné la tête trop fort ? Ou est-ce moi peut-être ?

Dean rit en se souvenant de l'après-match. Ecraser la tête du traitre sur la table des commentateurs avait été sans conteste une belle action. Et normalement, à la simple mention de ce fait, Seth aurait réagi et pété un câble comme le Lunatic Fringe l'aimait. L'ancien Seth, celui de l'Autorité, l'aurait fait. Mais ce Seth-là était muet comme une tombe, totalement résigné, et cela ne plaisait définitivement pas à Dean Ambrose.

\- Oh non, ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! Maman et papa t'ont disputé parce que t'as pas mangé tes légumes au diner ? Rah, vilain Sethie, tu ne…

\- Ferme la, Ambrose, finit par le couper brusquement l'high flyer.

 _Ah, enfin une réaction_. Dean n'était certainement pas un requin, mais à ce moment précis, il en arborait le sourire.

\- Alors, dis-moi, c'était quoi, des brocolis, des haricots verts ?

\- Arrêtes ça, tu es ridicule, siffla Seth. Stéphanie et Hunter ne sont pas mes parents, sois pas bizarre en parlant d'eux comme ça.

\- Oh, alors tu es triste parce qu'ils t'ont abandonné ? C'est vrai que ça doit être dur de faire tout en solo maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là pour t'aider.

A ces mots, Seth souffla bruyamment et se retourna face à Dean.

\- Je viens de passer sept putains de mois en rééducation pour revenir, j'ai battu Reigns de façon totalement clean, je gagne tous mes matchs sans aucune aide, alors tes commentaires tu peux te les mettre où je pense, parce que je fais les choses tout seul maintenant, et je les fais bien !

\- Ah, relax Cruella, pourquoi t'es si en colère en ce moment, tout va bien ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, tu es de retour sur les rings, la vie est belle !

\- Tu m'as pris mon titre, espèce de crétin, persifla l'Iowien en détachant soigneusement chaque mot.

Dean éclata de rire comme si Seth venait de faire la meilleure plaisanterie qu'il n'ait jamais entendue.

\- Au moins comme ça tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelque chose qu'on aime en une fraction de seconde, dit–il froidement, redevenant sérieux subitement.

\- Je ne suis pas « quelque chose ».

\- J'ai jamais dit que c'était de toi que je parlais, ricana le champion de la WWE, sa bonne humeur revenue d'un seul coup.

Et voilà, en une minute et quatre phrases, Seth se faisait ridiculiser par cet abruti d'Ambrose. Il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans son putain de jeu.

Seth serra les poings et planta ses ongles sans sa chair pour éviter de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, du style assassiner Ambrose dans un stupide ascenseur. Ascenseur qui, d'ailleurs, mettait bien du temps à arriver au douzième étage. Le ninja jeta un œil au panneau à côté des portes et grogna. Quatrième étage. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient encore au quatrième étage ?!_

Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, c'était flagrant que l'ascenseur ne bougeait plus. Apparemment depuis un petit moment. Mais Ambrose n'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé à taper du pied dans le mur contre lequel il était appuyé afin sans nul doute d'embêter son ennemi préféré, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

 _Quel gamin._

Seth s'avança vers le panneau et tapa sur un bouton au hasard. L'ascenseur ne bougea pas. Il en essaya un autre. Même effet. Soupirant d'agacement, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel avec force. Après quelques secondes, une voix métallique résonna alors dans la cabine. « Un problème technique est survenu. Merci de garder votre calme et de patienter, nous allons régler le problème dans les plus brefs délais. »

Super. Absolument génialissime. Le rêve ultime de Seth Rollins : être bloqué quelque part en tête-à-tête avec Dean Ambrose.

Seth se sentit obligé de parler pour briser le silence tendu qui s'était installé dans la cabine après l'annonce de la voix métallique.

\- Et merde, on est coincé dans ce foutu ascenseur.

\- Quelle déduction incroyable Sherlock, tu veux que je t'offre un su-sucre pour te féliciter ?

\- Ta gueule Ambrose.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Euh… Quoi ?

 _Merde, stupide réflexe_ , se maudit Dean intérieurement. Evidemment, s'ils n'avaient pas passé chaque jour, pendant leur temps en tant que membres du Shield et frères d'armes (et plus si affinités…) à se taquiner de la sorte, cela n'aurait certainement pas été aussi naturel de sortir cette phrase. Mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, et Dean savait cela mieux que quiconque.

Seth s'était retourné et le regardait avec une expression soigneusement impassible. Dean croisa les bras et lui rendit son regard, jugulant la vague de souvenirs –des souvenirs heureux- qui montait en lui. _Pourquoi était-ce si dur de faire semblant que rien ne l'atteignait ?_

L'ex-champion de la WWE finit par regagner le coin où il était placé avant de bouger, le plus loin possible d'Ambrose et de ses stupidités. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre la paroi derrière lui. Puisqu'il était coincé ici pour un bon moment, autant en profiter pour se reposer. Et ignorer autant que possible Ambrose, évidemment.

Bien sûr, cela ne plaisait pas le moins du monde au principal intéressé.

Etre enfermé quelque part sans pouvoir en sortir, cela semblait assez ennuyeux, du point de vue de Dean. Mais visiblement, quelque part là-haut, quelqu'un l'aimait, puisqu'il se retrouvait avec nul autre que Seth Rollins dans son confinement forcé. Du temps supplémentaire pour l'asticoter à n'en plus finir. Presque un cadeau de Noël en avance !

Dean laissa un de ses célèbres sourires narquois affleurer sur ses lèvres et se rapprocha silencieusement de Rollins, se plaçant juste en face de lui et mettant sur son visage son expression de fou à lier la plus convaincante. L'homme aux cheveux bruns ouvrit soudain les yeux et, appréciant peu de se retrouver le nez à moins de deux centimètres de celui de Dean Ambrose, l'homme qui lui avait volé son titre, rappelons-le encore, il le repoussa brutalement vers l'autre mur.

\- Ne t'approches pas ! rugit-il.

\- Relax princesse, j'ai pris une douche tout à l'heure tu sais, ricana Dean.

\- Ça ne me dit certainement pas ce que tu as fait entre tout à l'heure et maintenant. Reste loin de moi.

\- On est dans un ascenseur, abruti, comment veux-tu que je m'éloigne ?

Tiens, Seth n'était plus une « princesse » mais un « abruti » désormais, signe que l'humeur de Dean changeait de nouveau.

L'Iowien se pinça le pont du nez, réprimant avec difficultés la vague d'agacement qui montait en lui.

\- Eh, fais gaffe à ce que tu fais avec cette chose, je sais pas combien d'heures d'oxygène on a là-dedans, déclara un Dean redevenu subitement joyeux.

Seth le foudroya du regard. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à gérer les commentaires narquois au sujet de la taille de son nez, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il en jouissait. Dean se contenta de répondre avec un sourire provoquant, que le ninja choisit de ne pas relever. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour un abruti psychopathe et lunatique.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et sortit son téléphone pour jouer à un des nombreux jeux qu'il avait installé dessus. La meilleure tactique pour se débarrasser des pitreries d'Ambrose, croyez-en ses années de pratique, c'était simplement de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse.

C'est donc ce qu'il fit pour la prochaine demi-heure, se concentrant sur un jeu stupide contenant des bonbons colorés à exploser. Dean avait fini par se taire et s'était assis lui aussi, d'après ce que Seth avait observé du coin de l'œil entre deux niveaux.

L'ascenseur était calme. Beaucoup trop calme pour un lieu où Dean Ambrose se trouvait.

 _Quelque chose ne va pas._

L'ex-champion finit par décoller les yeux de l'écran de son téléphone et jeta un regard du côté de son Némésis. Lequel était roulé en boule, le front posé sur les genoux, la respiration faible. Seth ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais Dean semblait mal en point.

\- Ambrose, ne me dis pas qu'en plus de tout le reste, tu es claustrophobe ?

\- Ferme-la, grogna Dean en guise de réponse, toute sa malice ordinaire disparue.

\- Ambrose ?

\- T'occupes pas de moi, laisse tomber. C'est ce que tu sais le mieux faire, de toute façon.

Il aurait voulu que cette dernière phrase sorte de façon plus indifférente, mais sa voix –cette traitresse- n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

Dean sursauta violemment quand il sentit quelque chose toucher son genou et il releva brusquement la tête vers l'élément perturbateur, qui n'était autre que la main de Seth Rollins, attachée au reste du corps de Seth Rollins, dont le visage semblait… préoccupé ? Pourquoi diable ce traitre se soucierait-il de son état mental ?

\- Hé, Ambrose, il faut que tu te calmes, respire, oui, allez tu peux le faire, ça va aller t'inquiètes pas…

 _Super, Rollins, bien joué, tu aides ton pire ennemi à se calmer au milieu d'une crise de panique due à sa claustrophobie, non mais tu fais dans le social maintenant ou quoi ?_

Seth ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui l'enguirlandait, pris Dean dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux doucement afin qu'il se détende. Cette méthode avait déjà fait plusieurs fois ses preuves, en d'autres lieux, en d'autres temps. Avant.

\- T'as déjà géré des crises de panique toi ? demanda le champion de la WWE entre deux respirations hachées.

\- Non mais tu n'as qu'à… je sais pas, moi, imaginer un lieu ouvert, genre une prairie verdoyante sous le soleil ?

\- « Imaginer une prairie verdoyante sous le soleil ? » Nom de Dieu, je t'ai vraiment cogné trop fort la tête tout à l'heure.

\- Hé, j'essaye juste de t'aider !

\- Ouais, bah ça marche pas des masses !

Seth serra les dents et tint Dean plus fort contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se calmer et se remit à respirer normalement.

\- Pouah, tu fais vraiment un oreiller horrible Sethie, râla le champion en tentant de trouver un endroit confortable sur l'épaule de Seth pour caler sa tête.

\- Ouais, je sais, soupira Seth avec un léger rire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dean lui faisait cette remarque. En un autre temps, c'était un sujet de plaisanterie pour eux, qui se finissait souvent avec Seth déclarant que Dean serait son oreiller, puisqu'il était celui des deux qui était confortable. Maintenant, c'était juste un souvenir doux-amer de plus.

Seth devina vu la manière dont Dean se raidit que ses pensées avaient suivi le même cheminement que les siennes.

 _Si ce crétin d'ascenseur ne redémarre pas bientôt, on va finir par avoir d'autres moments quelque peu gênants,_ soupira mentalement Seth tout en se décalant pour passer un bras autour des épaules de l'autre homme et s'assoir contre le mur, à côté de lui. Dean se frottait nerveusement la clavicule tout en regardant le plafond.

Seth se sentit encore une fois obligé de parler pour meubler un peu le silence… et aussi pour empêcher Dean de se perdre dans leurs souvenirs.

\- On doit probablement être dans notre top 10 des conversations les plus longues sans qu'on se tape dessus.

\- La faute à qui… rétorqua l'autre homme amèrement.

S'ils n'avaient pas eu une seule conversation cordiale depuis deux ans, ce n'était certainement pas du fait de Dean Ambrose, merci bien.

\- Tu ne voulais rien entendre de ce que j'essayais de te dire ! s'exclama Rollins, sur la défensive.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas planté un couteau dans le dos, peut être que j'aurai été plus attentif à tes paroles qu'à l'aspect que ta tête pourrait avoir si je l'écrasais contre un mur !

\- Techniquement, c'était une chaise, pas un couteau.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour ta défense ?!

\- J'ai déjà expliqué en long, en large et en travers pourquoi je suis parti. Pas ma faute si tu n'as toujours pas compris.

Dean soupira.

\- J'ai compris…

\- Ah ouais, vraiment ? On dirait pas.

\- J'ai compris, répéta Dean plus fermement. C'est bien ce qui est le pire, dans tout ça.

\- Ah bon ? répondit vaguement Seth.

\- Ouais, marmonna le champion actuel.

Seth se décala pour pouvoir mieux observer son ancien coéquipier. Ce dernier avait l'air de vouloir parler au lieu de cogner quelque chose ou quelqu'un, ce qui était assez rare pour mériter d'être souligné.

\- Quand tu nous as trahi avec cette saleté de chaise en acier, commença Dean après quelques secondes, je t'ai haï. Beaucoup. Genre, je te détestais tellement que dès que je te voyais je ne pensais plus qu'à te détruire le visage à coups de poings.

Seth sourit légèrement en se remémorant ces souvenirs.

\- Je voulais que tu souffres autant que je souffrais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais parti, pourquoi de cette manière, pourquoi, _pourquoi_. Et je t'ai tellement haï, tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Seth faillit marmonner sarcastiquement qu'au contraire, il pouvait très bien imaginer, mais tint sa langue.

\- Quand tu as volé ce titre à Roman, à Wrestlemania 31, ça m'a fait mal. Pas parce que j'aurais dû t'empêcher de le faire, comme je l'avais promis. Avec une commotion cérébrale et des points de suture dans le crâne, de toute façon, même si j'avais voulu, j'aurai été empêché d'aller plus loin que la porte de l'infirmerie. Non, si cela m'a fait tant souffrir, c'est parce que tu avais l'air si heureux, à ce moment-là. Ton sourire illuminait tout le putain de stade pendant que tu paradais avec la ceinture. Tu étais plus heureux là qu'à n'importe quel moment que nous avions partagé au temps du Shield.

L'Iowien se rappela la joie qu'il avait ressentie ce soir-là. S'incruster dans le match de Brock et de Roman, gagner le titre, être LE champion à la fin de Wrestlemania et pouvoir se balader avec la ceinture franchement conquise sur les épaules devant tous ces fans qui applaudissaient… C'était son rêve qui se réalisait enfin, ce pour quoi il avait travaillé toute sa vie. Evidemment qu'il avait été extatique, n'importe qui l'aurait été, non ?

\- Et ça me tuait, poursuivit Dean, ça me tuait que tu accordes plus d'importance et de joie à un morceau de métal brillant qu'à notre amitié, qu'à notre fraternité, qu'à… quoi que fut la chose que nous avions entre nous. Ça me tuait vraiment, d'autant plus que je ne comprenais pas comment tu pouvais préférer cela. Donc je t'ai re-provoqué, j'ai ranimé la haine entre nous, et j'ai essayé de te prendre ce titre, puisqu'il était plus important que tout à tes yeux. La suite, tu la connais… Je n'ai pas réussi, tu as gardé le titre pendant des mois, puis tu t'es explosé le genou comme un abruti et tu es parti. Entre-temps, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à mettre la main dessus.

Dean soupira et recommença à se frotter nerveusement la clavicule. Seth ne dit pas un mot, attendant la suite.

\- Quand tu es revenu… Tu ne voulais qu'une seule chose, et c'était cette ceinture, encore. Et ça faisait toujours aussi mal. J'en avais assez de ne pas comprendre, je voulais ressentir ce que tu avais vécu à Wrestlemania, je voulais ce titre. Alors j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour gagner ce Ladder Match, et j'ai cashé la mallette dans la soirée. Parce que je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas été déçu, siffla Seth d'une voix acide.

\- Non effectivement… C'était une sensation incroyable.

Dean souriait, clairement en train de revivre ce moment où un stade entier de fans était debout et hurlait pour lui, le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait brandi cette ceinture bien haut au-dessus de sa tête pour que le monde entier puisse voir que maintenant, c'était _lui_ le champion.

\- Et ça m'a fait comprendre… J'ai su à ce moment pourquoi tu as fait ça. Les gars dans le vestiaire, ils me regardent avec envie et respect maintenant, pas comme si j'étais une merde collée sous leur chaussure. Les gens m'appellent « Champion ». J'ai la gloire, j'ai le respect. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour garder la ceinture, je me battrais contre n'importe qui ! Même contre mon seul meilleur ami, même contre mon… ex… qui veut récupérer ce pour quoi il s'est battu contre lui-même pendant sept mois. Maintenant que je sais ce que c'est d'être au sommet… je te comprends. Et c'est ça, le pire. Je suis comme toi, maintenant, et je n'arrive même pas à me haïr pour cela.

La voix de Dean s'éteignit derrière ses lèvres pincées. Seth, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne savait que répondre à une tirade de Dean Ambrose.

\- J'ai toujours dit que la trahison n'avait rien de personnel, finit-il par déclarer. Hunter m'avait promis le succès, je l'ai suivi pour l'obtenir. Et je l'ai eu. C'est tout. Et c'est ce qu'on veut tous, au fond… C'est juste que j'étais le seul à l'avouer publiquement.

 _Et j'étais aussi le seul qui pouvait briser ce qu'on avait. Parce que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. Tu étais prêt à enterrer tes rêves de gloire pour la chose entre nous. Pas moi. Alors je l'ai fait, même si ça faisait mal. Parce que c'était le seul moyen de nous amener au sommet, toi, moi et Roman. Et ça a marché._

Les mots étaient implicites, mais il espérait que Dean les saisirait tout de même. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour faire avancer leur carrière. Mais Dean n'avait jusqu'alors pas compris cela et était resté focalisé sur sa haine du traitre.

Mais maintenant… Peut-être… Peut-être que Dean pourrait voir la solution que Seth aurait voulu mettre en place il y a deux ans.

Après tout, les caméras n'étaient pas toujours sur eux. Et ce qu'elles ne captaient pas ne concernait qu'eux deux, et personne d'autre.

\- Regrettes-tu ? demanda Dean très doucement, tirant Seth de ses pensées.

 _Regrettes-tu d'avoir sacrifié nos vies personnelles au profit de nos vies professionnelles ? Regrettes-tu de m'avoir quitté ? Regrettes-tu de ne plus être avec moi ?_

Seth ouvrit la bouche. L'ascenseur s'ébranla brusquement. Instant brisé.

\- Ça n'a plus aucune importance, pour maintenant, marmonna amèrement Seth en se levant. Au travail, tu as le titre, je le veux. Pas très compliqué de deviner où cela va nous mener.

Dean se leva à son tour. Il avait presque peur de poser sa prochaine question.

\- Et… au niveau personnel ?

Seth le regarda dans les yeux. De son point de vue, ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas. C'était à Dean de choisir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut… Je ne te hais plus, murmura Dean au moment où les portes s'ouvraient avec un grincement métallique.

Une offre de paix. Peut-être plus. Seth savait comment répondre à cela.

\- Moi, je ne t'ai jamais haï, déclara le high flyer en sortant de la cabine. Les portes restèrent un moment ouvertes derrière lui.

Dean sortit de l'ascenseur au douzième étage ce soir-là.


End file.
